France Vs Nato a crazy Scenario for WW3
by TK90
Summary: This is my first fic...gulp Its Losely based on the Acecombat Universe BTW here's the summary: A 200 year old conspiracy comes out of the shadows...
1. Chapter prollogue

This fic is losely based on Acecombat and I couldn't think of a better forum to post it than here.  
BTW Enjoy

France VS Nato (Prologue)

Flight Lead: "This Bleu 1 callsign "Aigle" To Bleu 2,3 and 4 callsign's: Faucon, Rapace and Albatross . Comence bombing run on Belgium. Let's reclaim the lands that we lost 200 years ago...Europe is our's and no one shall stop us from taking it over now!

Bleu 1:This is Aigle Aproaching target,to all units watch the terrain and your altitude...

Bleu 2 :This is Faucon, I can see the nuclear energy plant its right ahead!

Bleu 1: Bleu 1 to all plain wea've reached point A proceed as planned!

The Mirages of Bleu's 2 through 4 rose up from their low altitude with after-burners. and engaged there jaming device's

(Meanwhile in Nato air-comand)Controller: Sir were being jammed!  
Officer: Where is it coming from!  
controller: Sir strong jamming over Belgium nuke energy plant #1!  
Officer: Who the hell would do that?

(Back at the Nuke plant)

Bleu 1: aigle's Su-32 strike flanker started gaining altitude and he was soon flying over the center of the facility.The Strike flanker the n dived towards the main chimmeny at 4000 feet. it was at that moment 1 droped his two Bunker-buster bombs and pulled up. "Bleu 1 to all planes phase 3 has been executed evacute the surronding air-space now!

Bleu 3: "Wilco aigle were bugging-out full-throttle!"

The two bunker buster-bombs came in at 600 n/k right down the main chimmeny of the facility and penetrated...

(Meanwhile at Nato Air-comand)  
officer: Switch to thermal view! those bastards can only jam our radar not our thermal sensor's!  
Controller: Switching...There sir I've got 4 objects radiating heat other than the plant... thats strange there bugging out sir?  
Suddenly the controllers Screen turned all white  
Controller: Holyshit! Whats going on The temperature gone off the scale...Damn I've lost thermal sensor 1! Swicthing to back-up sensor's now!... Damn there gone too! whats happening down there?

(Back at the plant) Bleu Flight flew by 30 miles away. The bright blue morning sky had turned red right before there eyes and in the background behind the sound of thunder acompaigned a giant mush-room cloud as it rose up into the sky.Silence filled the inter-com channel as everyone stared in awe.

aigle saw it through the sunshields on his helmet...This was there destiny! there master plan. 200 years ago his country had challenged the world into battle but was completly defeated. But now after all those years his countries revenge had commenced and france shall once again rise up and become the master of europe!

...and as aigle contomplated the begginig of the rise of his country, an entire french army corp's compromised of two armoured division's and four mechanized infintry division's were marching through a giant gap in nato lines. A gap that bleu Squad had with the push of a single button opened up...

--------------------------------

I know its short but its just the prologue…Review and I'll post chap 1 earlier than scheduled…;)


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Okay I read your reviews and my response to them is: 1, this Fic isn't as one sided as the title implies. 2, this chap was written a while back before I'd started writing in proper storytelling way, but to make up for that I'll post chap 2 and 3 today which are both written in the proper way ;)

-----------------------------------------------

France VS Nato, Chap 1 (Picking up the pieces)

(NATO GHQ West europe...somewhere in luxembourg)

Intellegence Controller: We getting a pic's from our satellite sir... The French are driving through the Gap in our lines at sector 53j in Belgium Sir!Holy they've got an entire corps, where were they hidding that!

Operations Controller: We've only got one division of infantry to Block them and there retreating from the radioactive fall-out area! Were finished!

General: Calm down people! If we Panic,we lose our nerves, and if we lose our nerves we make mistakes, and when we make mistakes they win. Okay Intellegence keep giving me that information. Communications send a message to the Presiden't tell him that this is war the french have instigated a nuclear attack on one of our ally's soil and driving through! Nato soldiers and civillian personel have been killed! We need to go into defcon 1 and i need full authorization to control our forces in Europe! Get this message out as quickly as possible! Operation's give me a full report on the status of our forces in 5 minutes!

As his officers ran around doing their various functions the general found himself with nothing to do but ponder what had happnened...four planes...just four planes...Four planes had striked and given an overwhelming intiative to their host's."Just since when the French had pilots this good...? It was at that moment Operation's decided to show up and present his report:

Operation's Officer: Sir the French have planned their hit magnificiantly. Not only they managed to make an entire army corp's but they also managed to hide it from or intellegence assests...even the Russians weren't that good...( the general nooded, look's like his countries billion dollar invensments into so called intellegence assests wasn't paying off as it was supposed too Just another thing gone wrong in this Sh!& day! He thought) Aparently the attack happened around 9:00 gmt at sunrise...(Figures thought the general; daytime was the universal attacking time b/c you then had the entire day to pursue that attack) Four planes type unknown flew under our radar cover... When they reached the target the executed a complex diversion move on our defense's that let one of them bomb the plant and take out the reactor. The resulting Explosion wipped out the entire plant and the Brigade tasked with guarding the plant..Thats 50 tanks and some 100 acv's not to mention 5 of our total flak positioned in the nearby area and along with that all our radar coverge of that area.

The local reserve Force the 13th infantry division isn't equiped for nuke fall-out and chem war-fare result they been forced to pull back 50 km's to avoid the fall-out...Not to mention the French corp seem's to be fully equpped for nuke/chem warfare and are advancing unhindered east through belgium...

General: (cutt's off the operations officer in mid-sentence) So the enemy has a attack corrodor for planes and his ground-forces hmmmmm...We obviously can't stop them head on...we still can beat em but to do that we need air-support.(The general smiled when he said that, nato had formidable arsenal of War-planes that he could count on.) If we can gain air-superiority over the battle-field we can stop them for sure!

Operations Officer: Great idea plan sir...

(He was cut-off by desperate cries from a radio)

communications: Sir 13th reports heavy air-attacks there cp is being bombed right-now! The commanding colonel is getting desperate!

13th division CO(on Radio): Damn! there coming in for a second pass everybody hit the deck Holyshi...(The colonel got cutt-off then nothing but static could be heard...)

General: Operation's what happened!

Operations: The nuke blast it must of wiped our air-defense system in area 53j that leaves the french with an attack corrodor we can't gain air superiority like this!

General: Damn if we can't close the gap to their planes their tanks will role through all the way to Berlin! Send 75 of all our available air-forces including awac's into area 53j I wan't air-superiority over that area! anything less will spell disaster for us...

(And with those words the most desperate and costly air-battle since the battle of Britain was put on schedule)


	3. Chapter 2

The First properly written chapter and one I'm really proud off..lol

Enjoy

------------------------------------------

France VS Nato, Chap 2 (Launch)

(Flagship of 1st fleet Charles de Gaule)

Admiral Joffere was standing inside the carrier's bridge starring at the morining sky. Outside the deck was a beehive of activity. Flight-crews ran all over the place and performed the necssary tasks for an iminant launch of aircrafts. In the middle of the crowd of people were the carriers full complement of Rafale's and super etendards. The 20 Etendards each had two AAM "Magics" and next to them were the far more ominus shapes of ASM 39 "Exocet". The Rafale's on the other hand numbered only 6 and each had 4 AAM "Magics and 4 AAM "Mica's". Each pilot was in his plane and was going over his final checks...

Admiral joffre took one final look at the clear morning sky before turning to the air operations chief and saying in a quiet voice : "commence operation Speed Break"...

Suddenly the loud speakers turned on: "Attention Flight crew operation Speed Break has commenced! I repeat operation Speed Break has commenced! Launch the planes!" Suddenly the Egines on all the planes came alive as if they were only one and the Charles De Gaule was filled with the sound of 32 engines roaring and the crew inside the bridge cringed from the noise but the Admiral stood impassive sttaring at the sky as if nothing had happened...

The young corporal who was part of the Rafale air-superiority squadron broke the silence on the inter-com: "This is Mouette 2 demanding permision to proceed to catapult 1 for imediate Launch."

Launch Controller: "This is Air launch controller permission granted Mouete 2 proceed towards catapult 1 and prepare for launch."

Mouette 2: "Roger control proceeding towards the catapult" The Rafale started to move and in a few seconds reached the catapult were the flight crew-began the task of attaching the catapult to the Rafale's front landing gear, They then proceeded to raising the Heat barriers. While waiting for the all green sign Mouette looked at the picture of his wife and chilled which he had strapped to a panel earlier...Mouette's eyes turned distant as he started to remember memories of long ago...he was forced back into reality by control's shouts on the radio

Air Launch: "Mouette 2 one what are you doing? Mouette 1 and 3 have all-ready launched! We've already given you the all green signal were waiting for your confirmation for take-off."

Mouette 2 looked apologetically at the flight crew who were staring angrily now at him now: "Sorry control? I got a little distracted...mouette 2 ready for take-off." He then straped on his oxygen mask and cleanched his stomach getting ready for what he knew would happen

Air Contol: "Roger Mouette 2. Commencing count-down to launch 10, 9, 8, 7,6,5,4,3,2,1, Zero!"

Mouette 2 suddenly felt himself getting crushed against his seat while the world-around him turned into a giant-blur. The Rafale acelerated from 0 to 120 n/k in just under 2 seconds and climbed up into the sky. Slowly Mouette's vision came-back and he found himself air-born. "Air-speed noramal, altitude normal. Mouette 2 too control, systems all green I'm joining the rest of the squadron."

Control: "Roger Mouette 2. Mouette squadron orbit around the carrier until the raid group take's off and assembles we'll proceed to the target at that moment."

Mouette 2 managed to join the rest of Mouette Squad who were flying around the carrier. "Hey 2 this is 4 what happened down there? you caused a hell of traffic jam down there? Hahahaha!"

Mouette 2: "Damn it 4 it's not funny!" 2 tried to make it sound serious but he still didn't manage to stop the smile the ghosted across his lips for a moment. 4…thought 2. 4 a.k.a. Richard Blanc 'Blanco' as he called him in private went back years ago. He had met Blanco at the 'Academie L'arme de L'air' at Toulouse. Back then he was training to be a Mechanic but then his wife and child died in a car crash. He'd considered suicide after that but it was then that he'd met Blanco. Not only did Blanco bring him out of his depression but it was he who'd convinced him to sign up for fighter training, 2 still didn't know if he'd made the right decision back-then but hey he thought as long as he had Blanco as his friend he'd be happy … "Hey 4 how did your…. " 2 was suddenly cut-off by another person on the radio channel.

Sea Owl: "This is awacs callsign 'Sea Owl' to Mouette squad cut the radio chatter. Requins, Pirannha, and Espadon squads are all air born. Comence your escort mission. The targets are 500 km's to our north. expect hostilities to begin in 40 minutes until then stay low and if you spot anything suspicious contact us. Good Luck."

Mouette 1: "This is Mouette 1 wilco sea Owl were hitting the deck. all planes enter radio silence and follow me."

Mouette 2 dived after the rest of the squad and felt the G's pushing him back into his seat…God I can't wait for this shitty War to be over… he thought as he pulled up at a 100 meters with the rest of the squad.

------------------------------------

Translations:  
Mouette: Seagull  
Requins: Shark  
Pirannha: Pirannaha  
Espadon: Sword fish


	4. Chapter 3

My First Really long Chapter and Another one I'm really proud of and any constructive criticism is welcome

--------------------------------------------

France VS Nato, Chap 3 (Long Shots)

(100km's off Holland's coast: on board the flagship of Task Force Wasp)

(CIC of USS WASP)

Admiral Williams sat in his chair in the CIC. The Darkness and strange colored lights were starting to hurt his eyes now. But he was an commanding officer and it was his duty and that of all officers to set the example, so here he was in his flagships CIC waiting for the French's move.

His task force was made up of WASP his flagship ambitious carrier, 2 Spruance type destroyers, and 4 Oliver Hazard Perry type frigates. His orders from Central Command were to protect the 7 cargo ships in his fleet till they docked in Holland and unloaded.

Together these seven ships contained more than 300 ACVs and some 9,000 marines, a Force that would tip the ground war in Nato's favour. So the question wasn't if the French would attack but how and when….

Admiral: "hmm… sonar any possible contacts?"

Sonar Operator: "nothing on sonar sir"

'That's strange' thought the Admiral 'the French hadn't tried any attempts to breech his defence line with subs for the past 15 hours. something must be up.' "Radar anything on your scope?"

Radar Operator: "Nothing here either sir"

'Just what are the French doing? If they'd let him reach his destination, there ground forces would be out-gunned and out-numbered. They just simply couldn't afford not to go after him…' "Radar I want you to go into active mode in 30 seconds….."

(Vector 240, 100 km's away from Task Force Wasp)

Requins squads 6 super etendards were flying low and approaching Task Force Wasp at over 800 k/ph when suddenly the alarms on all plains went on simultaneously.

Requin 1: "All Requins keep formation and accelerate speed ingnore enemy radar lock and keep going…Requin lead to Sea Owl we've been 'painted' by enemy surface radar! I repeat we've been painted by enemy surface radar! Please advise!"

Sea Owl: "This is Sea Owl we received your message. We have no choice but to execute phase 2 sooner than predicted…..Sea Owl too all planes execute phase 2 now! I repeat execute phase 2 now!

Mouette 2 was staring at the sea and thinking of his home city of Paris when the transmission from Sea owl came through…..

Mouette 1: "Wilco sky Owl were executing phase 2….Mouette 1 to all planes follow my lead and turn on your ECM were gonna burn a hole for Requin squad too pass through!" As soon as Mouette one said these words he engaged after burners and pulled up with the remaining mouettes trailling behind him.

(80km's off Holland's coast: on board the flagship of Task Force Wasp)

(CIC of USS WASP)

Radar Operator: "Sir! I got bogies coming in at low altitude from Vector 240!"

The admiral blinked hard and looked away from his coffee before regaining his composure... "Radar calm down I want more info on those bogey's right now…Communications Send a message to all of the fleet to go into General quarters...Air operations launch the Harriers now!"

Communications Officer: "Aye Sir!"

Air Operations Officer: "Harrier's are lifting off as we speak sir!" 5 seconds later the sounds of multiple jet-engines turning on confirmed Air Ops Statement….

Radar Operator: "The computer classifies bogeys as Super Etendards!" Everyone in the CIC cringed. "It's them! Reclassifying Bogies as Bandits!"

Admiral: "Radar give me a bandit count!"

Radar Operator: "I can't sir! They must be flying in tight formation, there only showing up as one giant blip on my radar!"

Admiral: "Keep watching them….Air defence officer all weapons free on all ships! Send a salvo of air-to-air missiles and take em down!"

Air Operations Officer: "But sir what about the harriers?"

Admiral: "Tell them to orbit the ship and prepare for intercept!" 5 seconds latter the first SAM lifted off from one of the frigates.

(Vector 240, 89 km's away from Task Force Wasp)

Sea Owl: Sea Owl to Mouettes. The enemy has launched SAM's at the requins! Execute phase 2 now!"

Mouette 1: "1 To all Mouettes, on my signal…Now!" The 6 Rafale pilots all pushed the same button and the result was spectacular………

(88km's off Holland's coast: on board the flagship of Task Force Wasp)

(CIC of USS WASP)

The screen of the radar controller suddenly turned bright white "Damn…… were being jammed! I lost em!

Air Defence Officer: "Sir the missiles have lost there targets….damn theve all gone dumb! I repeat all the missiles have gone dumb!"

Admiral: "Radar go into active search max power! We gotta give a target for our missiles!" 'Damn what a nightmare' thought the Admiral: 'those jammers are buying enough time for there attackers to launch there missiles….' "Send the Harrier's towards the enemy jamming! Tell them to shoot down any incoming Bandits at all cost's!"

(Vector 240, 80 km's away from Task Force Wasp)

Requin 1: "Thanks mouettes! Just stick around with us for a few more minutes and we'll all be heading back home……Requin 1 to all planes ETA 60 seconds till launch! Everyone start arming your Exocets!"

Sea Owl: "Warning to Mouettes and Requins Squads! Five incoming Bandits from enemy fleet at vector 60!" The controller held his breath as he waited for the computer to identify the enemy plane types... 'If those were enemy interceptors such as tomcats that mean't the fleet contained an enemy air-craft carrier and one of those could spoil both the Navies and the Armies day….He let out a sigh of relief when the computer recoignized the bandit's as AV-8B Harriers…that meant that there wasn't a carrier around and that those planes had probably launched from an landing ship, he could deal with those.' "Sea Owl to all planes. Bandit's confirmed as AV-8B Harriers! After Requins squad launch's there ASM Mouettes squad will be cleared to engage the Bandit's."

Mouette 1: "Order acknoleged Sea Owl. Mouettes squad stand by for air to air action!"

(88km's off Holland's coast: on board the flagship of Task Force Wasp)

(CIC of USS WASP)

Radar: "Raytheon SPS on full power…...Were burning through there jamming!"

Admiral: "Well done! now give me a bogey count!"

Radar: "Yes Sir" He started counting the planes on his screen when one of them divided itself into 3 blips with 2 smaller faster ones accelerating. "What the?" It was only 2 seconds later when he saw half of the Bogeys do the same thing and then the realization hit him: "Vampires! Vampires! 12 ASM launched! I repeat 12 ASM launched! There coming right at us!"

The Admiral's face suddenly turned pale: "Activate the CIWSs and Fire missile's at the incoming vampires now!"

Air defence officer: "CIWS systems are activated sir…but we can't fire missile's the enemy jamming is still to strong!"

The admiral was tense now and a vein became visible on his fore-head: "Where's an Aegis Cruiser when you need one...! Tell the harriers to disregard the enemy planes and to go after the ASMs they have to splash them at all costs!

(Vector 240, 68 km's away from Task Force Wasp)

Mouette 2 was staring at the requins as there Etendars lazily turned west to go back home…'okay' thought 2 'It's now our turn to party….'

Mouette 1: Mouette 1 to all planes everyone switch on their IR Mica's! Target the 5 Harriers attempting to get to the ASMs! One Mica per target…on my order…fire!

Mouette 2 pushed the button on his joy-stick and his IR Mica was off with the other 4 launched by his comrades.

The IR Mica had a 'launch before lock' capability that enables it to engage targets with very little warning of its impending approach, coupled with all the jamming in the air meant that the Harriers never knew what hit them. After the first missile came in and blotted the lead Harrier the rest of the squad started evasive maneuvers but it was too late. The rest of the Mica's were only 2 seconds away and the rest of the squad went out in four spectacular explosions… 

Mouette 1: "Mouette 1 to Sea Owl I see 5 splashes on radar can you confirm that Sea Owl?

Sea Owl: "This is Sea Owl we confirm splashes Mouette 1! Good job Mouettes the enemy squad has been downed and the ASM's are running on schedule!"

Mouette 1: "Thanks Sea Owl! Tell the maintenance crew back home to get the paint and brush's ready when we come back home over!"

Sea Owl: Sure thing Mouettes! But in the meanwhile stay in the area and provide jamming support for Pirannha and Espadon Squads they should be completing there flanking maneuver shortly…

(86km's off Holland's coast: on board the flagship of Task Force Wasp)

(CIC of USS WASP)

The Radar controller cringed and then shouted: "Damn! The Harriers, they've all gotten splashed before they could reach the ASMs!"

'Dammit' thought the Admiral 'he had 12 incoming vampires at his ship and all he had was the CIWS and some chaff to stop them'. "Tell everyone to hunker down and get ready for impact!"

Meanwhile the Exocets flew low over the calm sea at some 700 n/k oblivious to everything around them. They were heading straight for the large blip their seeker heads were locked on to…

Radar Operator: "The Vampires are only 15 km's away contact in less than thirty seconds!"

'This is it' thought the Admiral 'the moment of truth': "Launch the chaff and activate the CIWS!"  
Air defence officer: "Aye Sir! CIWS ready, launching chaff right now!"

(85km's off Holland's coast: on board the flagship of Task Force Wasp)

(The Bridge of USS WASP)

Meanwhile in the bridge of WASP the Captain was standing behind one of the portside windows. He and the rest of the bridge crew had been listening to the situation in the CIC via intercom and things weren't looking good… Suddenly with a giant "whoosh" sound the chaff started launching and the sky was instantly filled with millions of little metallic strips. Then someone spotted the missiles and shouted "hit the deck" and everyone jumped down except the captain who'd stayed up and continued staring outside, his eyes un-focused. At that moment a million things were going through the Capitan's head: hope, anxiety, fear, and resignation. In that split of a second the captain came to his conclusion 'I've been on this ship for 15 years now' thought the captain 'and if I'm gonna die today! I'm gonna die on my ship upright like a man!'

The first Exocet came in portside and low. The front portside CIWS opened fire with its distinctive "zipper" sound and blew it up some 2,500 meters from the ship, the resulting explosion shook the entire ship…Someone cried out in the bridge but the captain stood their motionless as the rest of his bridge crew were lying on the floor trembling….the next three came in also on port an were blotted out of the sky with the combined efforts of the two Portside CIWS's and the single one on top of the ship's island….

(CIC of USS WASP)

Air Defense Officer: "One third of the vampires have been destroyed! I repeat One third of vampires have been destroyed!"

Radar controller: "Second wave of missiles inbound I count four of them one 500 meters in front of the other's!"

The admiral was quietly whispering to himself: "Come-on! Smoke the bastards!..."

The first missile of the second wave came in and got distracted by the chaff. It hit the water and blew up some 1000 meters from the ship and created a gigantic column of water…The other 3 were aiming for WASP And once again were destroyed by the combined efforts of the portside CIWS's and the one on top of the island…

Air Defence Officer: "Second wave destroyed! Yeah!"

Admiral: "Keep your guard up! All it takes is one hit and were finished!"

Radar controller: "Third wave inbound! Same configuration as before!"

The next one came in from Port again, the rear Portside CIWS engaged it and blew off one of its control fin's. The missile went into a spinning dive and hit the water some 400 meters from the ship. The resulting explosion shock the ship more than before and the resulting column of water sent water falling down on WASP like rain…

(The Bridge of USS WASP)

The Captain was watchin silently as droplets of water dripped down the window he was staring through: 'three more missile's' he thought 'we might just survive after all'.

The next missile came in from a slightly different vector so the CIWS was forced to change there angle of fire. this let the missile come in too 200 meters. So by the time the forward portside CIWS blew it up. The resulting explosion sent fragments and shrapnel onto the bow of the ship and its island. Some twenty crew men were killed but the Bridge was untouched due to the extra level of Kevlar armour it had around it…

The Captain didn't move as fragments and shrapnel bounced off the bullet-proof glass of the bridge, but behind him most of his bridge crew were shouting and/or making various noises of anxiousness…

(CIC of USS WASP)

Damage Control Officer: "Sir! The Island it's been hit by shrapnel!"

Air defence Officer: "The Island CIWS! It's been hit!"

Radar Controller: "Two more Vampires left! ETA 8 seconds!"

Air Defence Officer: "Front Portside CIWS has been hit too! We can't stop all the Vampires in time!"

The Admiral cringed; the tenseness on his face was visible to all: "All hands prepare for Missile Impact! Get ready boys the Frenchies are gonna blow a hole right through this Ship!"

(The Bridge of USS WASP)

The Captain heard the Admiral's last message on the intercom and was watching the unfolding events outside. The Last remaning Portside CIWS opened Fire…

It was no use. the two missiles came in at two different vectors the CIWS only had time to engage and destroy one…The one that came in from the rear Portside was targeted and destroyed by the CIWS but the last got through from the front Portside and headed right for the Bridge…

For the first time since the attack began the Captain's pupil's had gone bigger started showing fear as they watched the last Exocet head right at him… 'So this is it?' thought the Captain 'I'm gonna die here 6000 km's from home…goodbye Cathy take care of our Son Jack for me I'm gonna miss you sweetheart.' At that moment a single tear came down the captain's cheek……………… 

Suddenly a blinding white light engulfed the bridge and the area above and around the Ship… 'This is it I've died' thought the Captain.

Suddenly something started showing up in the Captain's vision 'What the?' thought the captain his hat started showing up in front of him and sure enough a few moments latter the floor of the Bridge showed up. The Captain then looked around himself and there he was on his back in his Bridge. "I'm alive?" he cried out. Surly enough all the bridge crew were on the ground with their eyes closed and looking very scared and tense… 'But what about that missile?' thought the captain. He got up and stared outside through the window…

And there it was a giant fireball some 50 meters away from the ship that was rising up slowly into the air. "What the hell happ…" The Captain was suddenly cut-off when a  
SU-37 with a grey and yellow camo flew by at max-speed 20 meter's off the bridge. The entire place started shaking again as the shock-waves from the Terminator's engines shook the bridge…Then he saw it… a yellow number 1 painted right under the SU-37 cockpit…

(5km's off USS WASP Vector 60)

Yellow 1: "This is Yellow 1 to all planes. I've neutralized the ASM missile threat from vector 240! I'm going after the jammers! All Yellows Proceed as planed. 

---------------------------------------

Cliffhanger…… Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll wait for reviews before I post the next chap ;) .


	5. Chapter 5

France VS NATO, Chap 5 (Yellow Tide)

(5 km's off USS Wasp, vector 90)

Yellow 1 took one more look at his radar screen before turning on his radio on the select channel: "1 to Aquila flight we've only got a small window too pull this off! I'm counting on you all...no, that entire fleet down there is counting on you all! We've never failed before and we won't today! Everyone engage!"

(90 km's off USS Wasp, vector 130)

A single Yellow SU-37 with the numbers 024 marked under its cockpit was flying low at Mach 1.7. Inside it's cockpit it's pilot was staring at the 7 little dots that were directly in front of his path…:"Roger 1! Engaging!" 

90 km's off USS Wasp, vector 350))

Another Solitaire SU-37 with a Yellow camo was also flying Low at Mach 1.7. Its Pilot Yellow 83 could barely hide the excitement in his voice as he responded to his leader's speech: "This Yellow 83, Roger 1, I'm engaging! Let's send those Frenchies down to the bottom of the Sea!"

(240 km's off USS Wasp, vector 240)

The Pilot of the 4th and last Yellow SU-37 was also flying low at Mach 1.7. Its pilot was staring nervously at his radar detection reader which was starting to show some hits: "This 5 here. Copy that 1! Let's do this and go home."

(70 km's off USS Wasp, vector 240)

Mouette 2 watched the missile attack via his radar and was surprised that none of the missile's had reached there target…'Damn' thought Mouette 2, 'I would've swore that the last missile was gonna hit Wasp…anyways that was just the beginning…

(200 km's off USS Wasp, vector 240)

(Awacs "Sea Owl")

The Operator responsible for tracking the missiles cringed as the last missile went off the scope without hitting Wasp, 'okay' thought the operator, 'time for plan B': "Sea Owl to all planes! Requin squad's missile attack has only managed to deal light damage to Wasp! I repeat the missile attack has failed to achieve a direct hit on Wasp!" Then the raid Commander who'd heard all that the controller had said sent him a message through The computer network on the Awacs... "Stand by all planes I'm receiving new orders From the raid commander...Okay everyone listen carefully...Piranha squad is to switch to plan B! I repeat Piranha squad is to switch to plan B! Espadon and Mouette squads are too proceed as planed, over."

(80 km's off USS Wasp, vector 130)

A flight of 7 Super Etendards each carrying 2 Exocets were flying low towards the cargos when the Message from Sea Owl reached them…: "This Piranha 1 roger Sea Owl changing course to target Wasp…" The 7 planes all made a slight course adjustment and started to lock there Exocet's on WASP. "Piranha 1 to all Piranhas  
Prepare to launch missiles on Wasp in 20 seconds!" Piranha 1 stared at his on-board clock as the launch time approached…15 seconds…10 seconds…5 seconds…4 seconds…3 seconds…2 seconds…Suddenly as everyone was peeled to their clocks all the missile threat receivers in each plane came on as one…Piranha 1 was the first to react with a hard turn to the left to avoid the threat…a threat which was further punctuated with 6 explosions…Piranha 1's first instinct was to look at his radar to see what had happened…it's screen was blank…The first thing to hit Piranha 1 was shock. His entire squad had been downed, the men he had worked with and had befriended over the past 5 years were all gone in a split of a second…the 2nd thing to hit him was the noise from his threat receiver as that unknown enemy targeted him again…Instinctively Piranha 1 sent his plane into a barrel role to evade the radar-lock. As the world spun in its axis Piranha 1 cringed as the G's pushed him into back into his seat. 'Damn' thought Piranha 1… 'Ok im gonna stabilize myself upside down and then I'll go into an upside-down looping and hopefully catch that "Fils de pute" unawares'…but it was to late, as the Entendard stabilized itself from its roll Piranha 1 was suddenly met with the sight of SU-37 In a grey/yellow camo that was rocketing straight at him with its 30mm canon blazing…That was the last thing Piranha 1 saw as his Etendard took 10 rounds into the cockpit and Blew up seconds later…

Yellow 24 stabilized his plane as he saw the last Etendard trail fire and blow up…Yellow 24 smirked…He'd used 6 of his 8 missiles and some 30 rounds of canon fire and the result was that an entire enemy squad was destroyed and with it the threat too USS Wasp. 'So I've made Ace in a single engagement…' though 24 as he turned around to get to the predesignated assembly point.

(200 km's off USS Wasp, vector 240)

(Awacs "Sea Owl")

The radar operator who's was assigned to watch over Piranha squad suddenly sat upright in his chair as 6 of the 7 Piranha planes suddenly disapered off his scope: "Sir you better come see this!"

The raid commander got up from his chair in the back of the plane and walked up to the radar operator: "This better be good Lieutenant."

"Sir" said the operator in a shaky voice, "6 of the blips…" he was cut off by a little beep from his computer as the last blip disapered to..."Scratch that…all of Piranha squad just disapered off my scope…It has to be a malfunction or something…"

The Raid Commander had silently watched everything and the realization hit him first: "Check for any IFF response from Piranha Squad!"  
"Yes Sir!" Blurted out the operator who was a bit shocked from his commander's sudden outburst, "checking…No IFF response either? Maybe it malfunctioned too?"

1. "You fool!" shouted the Commander, "You can't have a double failure with our systems it's just not possible. There's only one more explanation and that's that Piranha squad got bounced by enemy aircraft, and were shoot down before they could launch there missiles!" The Commander paused catch his breath… "Send a warning to all remaining squads and tell them to stay on  
2. guard for enemy fighter's!"

A shout came from a controller across the aircraft: "Sir I got a single bogie inbound towards us from vector 240. He's 15 km's away and closing fast."

The Raid Commander shouted to the nearest controller: "Check for any IFF response!"

The controller was staring at his screen and was typing furiously on his keyboard: "Checking for any IFF response…Damn its negative! Reclassifying Bogey 1 as Bandit 1. Repeat Bogey 1 is now bandit 1." 

The Raid commander cringed: "We've got a hostile plane inbound at us!...Quick where is Requins Squad!"

Another Controller responded: "Requins squad is currently RTB...The'll be pasing by us in 30 seconds."

The raid commander let out a sigh of relief: "Good they should still have there Magic  
Air to air missiles. Tell them to intercept the bandit and splash him down asap!"

"Yes sir!" responded the controller. He then got on the select radio channel and sent the new orders to Requins squad.

(235 miles off USS Wasp, vector 90)

Requin squadron was flying in a V formation towards the Awacs at Mach 0.7. "Roger Sea Owl." Said Requin 1, "Okay listen requins, some sneaky basatrd managed to slip through the Sea Owl's coverage and is goining after it. Are new orders are to splash the bandit! Okay everyone?" All the squad then responded in chorus of rogers as All the Etendards wen't to max speed and rocketed towards the lone badit at Mach 1.3.

40 seconds later Requin squad with the help of sea Owl had aquired the Bandit on there radar. "Thanks Sea Owl we've aquired the target on our radar…proceeding to intercept." Requin 1 punched some buttons on his computer and the seeker heads of his 2 Magic's came on line and started too lock on the target. "Requin 1 to all planes activate your magic's, one shoot per plane…" Requin 1 took a look at his hud and sure enough a small green square showed up were the bandit suposedly was…'damn' thought Requin 1 'that sneaky bastard is flying through clouds, visual identification is immposible'. "Requin 1 to all Requins, The enemy is flying through clouds so visible identification is not possible I repeat visible identification is not possible, were gonna have to rely on radar and our heat seakers to splash the bandit…Also were only firing 1 magic each, we gotta economise our missile in case another threat comes by, everbody got  
that?". Requin 1 pushed some buttons on his weapons display for the launch of single magic while all the rest of Requins squad were respondeding with "rogers".Requin checked one more time and saw that he was locked onto the target, Requin 1's hand tightened around his flight-stick as he started the count: "1…2…3!" In the cockits of the 6 Etendards six-men silmultaneously pressed one button each and under the left wing of each Etendard a single "Magic" turned on its liquid fuel engine and leapt of the pylon and rocketed towards the wall of clouds directly in front of the planes… Requin 1 watched his planes go for the bandit on his radar display: 'comon' thought Requin 1, 'get the basatrd' On Requin 1's radar screen the Magics were displayed as little fast's blips that were quickly eating up the distance between themselves and the lone large blip that represented the bandit. 'that's strange.' thought Requin 1, 'He should of detected the missile's by now, so why isn't he doing any evasive maneuvers?'

(235 miles off USS Wasp, vector 240)

(In the cloud front)

The "Magics" penetrated the clouds in a wide semi-circle. Inside the cockpit of the Yellow SU-37, Yellow 5 stared nervously at his radar display…'okay' thought Yellow 5, '6 missile's…looks like this day is gonna start with a bang.' Yellow 5 armed his chaff and flare switchs and waited…When the Magics were 700 meters away Yellow 5 twisted his flight stick hard to the left while simultaneously fliping both his chaff and flare switches, the result was a spectacular display of light and countermeasures. The first Magic got confused by the chaff and blew up between the flares,the resulting explosion briefly raised the heat temperature by some 800d/c. The other Magics heat-seeker heads noted this and went after the explosion…the last 5 Magics blew up next to the rising fire-ball…"

(235 miles off USS Wasp, vector 240)

(Outside the cloud front)

Requin 1 watched all the missiles hit the enemy blip and shouted: "Yeah splash 1!"

"This is Awacs Sea Owl. Good job Requins. Our radar confirms the kill boys!…and Requin 1 it was your missile that hit the enemy plane first…" said the awacs controller with a smirk.

The Joy in Requin 1's voice was manifest: "Thanks Sea Owl! Hear that boys I'm gonna get to paint a fighter under my cockpit……" It was at that moment that a single missile came through the clouds and blew Requin 1's Etendard to pieces…

The rest of the squad saw what had happened to their leader and started jinking their planes while launching flares…It was a futile effort the incoming missile's were all radar guided…they flew past the flares and the sky turned white for a split second as it was filled with 5 explosions...The Yellow SU-37 flew by at mach 2.2 down vector 240 oblivious to the 6 burning wreckages that were falling towards the ground…

(200 km's off USS Wasp, vector 240)

(Awacs "Sea Owl")

"What was that? What happened?" Cried out the raid commander as he stared at a radar console over the back of his controllers.

We've lost the signals from Requins squad!" cried out the IFF controller."

"I confirm that!" shouted another.

All the time the radar controller was starring quietly at his scope…He then suddenly shouted: "Enemy incoming!...It's…Him! The same guy the Requins supposedly splashed!" The entire awacs turned quiet as the anxiety on the people's faces turned to fear…

(200 km's off USS Wasp, vector 240)

The SU-37 came through the clouds at 60 degree angle. Sea Owl had just turned off its radar and was diving to escape…but it was useless…The SU-37 ate up the distance in less than 20 seconds and fired off two heat-seekers. They both impacted on the left wing and blew it off the E-707. the ex-airliner went into a barrel role and fell.  
The last time yellow 5 saw it was as it plummeted down through the clouds…

80 km's off USS Wasp, vector 350))

7 Super Etendards were flying in a tight V formation towards the NATO fleet's cargos. Espadon 1 was getting nervous…He'd lost Sea Owl's signal, that could only mean one thing…but nevertheless he had his orders and Mouettes squad's jamming to their west reassured him: "Espadon 1 to the rest of Espadons squad, were approaching maximum missile launch range, no nead to come in closer. Okay everyone arm your Exocets!"…

Yellow 83 smirked as he watched his radar signature scope… The radar signals from the enemy squadron had changed… that could only mean that they were arming there missiles… He flipped a switch and pushed his missile launch button…

Espadon 1 was about to launch his first Exocet when his missile warning alarm came on. 'Damn' thought Espadon 1, 'Im to heavy to manoveor! I Gotta launch those exocet's fast!'. He pushed his missile launch button and pulled his flight stick hard to gain altitude…While doing that Espadon 1 twisted his neck and tried to spot the missile, he saw it fly by past him. "What the?" said the now confused Espadon 1. He never had time realize what happened next…The radar guided SAAM flew under the Etendard formation and tracked the Exocet. The Exocet was 50 meters under the formation and was free falling to the altitude of 20 meters before it would turn on its rocket engine…It never would. The missile hit the Exocet from behind and set off the exocet's 250 kg high explosives warhead. Missile fragments riped through the Etendard formation and the result was 7 wreckages and seven bodies that fell towards the sea.

(100 km's of USS WASP, vector 240)

The 6 Rafales of mouettes squad were flying right above some clouds performing there jamming task. Mouette 2 saw Espadon squad go off the scope and his throat tightened. First the Piranhas, then the Requins, then Sea Owl and now the Espadons. Something was out there and it had already taken out everyone except them…Mouette 2 started to shake as he started to feel the fear creep into him…Mouette 2 was brought out of his thoughts by there flight lead. "This is Mouette 1 to Mouette squad the raid has failed. I repeat all our Etendards have been shoot down, There isn't any more reasons for us to hang around here, lets go…" Mouette 1 never got to finish his sentence as a volley of 4 missiles came through the cloud cover and blotted half of the squad out of the sky.

Mouette 2 pulled hard on his flight-stick to put some distance between him and the unknown danger from the clouds. Following him was mouette 4. Mouette 2's The radio came alive just as he and 4 stabilized there planes 400 meters above the clouds: "Hey "gamin" !" said Mouette 4, "Did you see what happened?"

Mouette 2 keyed his mic: "Yeah I did "blanco". 4 frickin missiles came through the clouds and took out 1, 3, and 5!"

The shock in Mouette 4's face was manifest: "Merde! They took out the captain…"

He was cut-off by a cry on the radio: "This is 6! He's on my tale I can't shake him!"

Mouette 2 cringed: "6 give me your position were gonna clear your 6 o'clock!"

Mouette 6 came on the radio again: "6 here! 2 I'm 400 meters below you at your…" Suddenly the sound of metal tearing filled the radio, "Ahhhh! doggy poo! I've been hit! Losing control! Ah god! Ive got holes in my Wing! Its catching Fire!"

Mouette was 2 visibly tense now: "Eject 6! Come'on eject!"

Mouette 6 was still shouting: "Canopy's Stuck!…"The sound of an explosion and flames drowned out 6 voice for a moment, "Ahhhhhhhh! I'm burning! Ahhhhhhh! It burns!...the sound of another explosion filled the radio and then all that was left was static.

Mouette 2 punched a panel in his cockpit: "Merde!"

Mouette 4 came on the radio again this time with a sober voice: "Look at your 4 o'clock low "gamin""

Mouette titlted his rafale a bit to the left and saw what had to be what was left of Mouette 6's plane falling through the sky in a shower of flames…: "Damn…" Silence filled the channel until Mouette 2 keyed his mike and in an outburst of anger shouted: "Let's get that "Fils de Pute" Blanco!"

Mouette 4 responded with the same angry tone: "Yeah lets get him!"  
Mouette 2 keyed his mike: "Okay Blanco we'll come in side by side and splash him like we used to back in the academie! Got it?"

Mouette 4 responded: "Roger "gamin"! I've got a vusual on the enemy fighter he's trying to leave the area at your 5 o'colck! Lets do this!"

Mouette 2's hands tightened around his controls: "Okay blanco at 5." Blanco responded with a roger and Mouette 2 continued with the countdown: "1…2…3…4…5!" Both Rafales turned on the after burners and rocketed side by side After the retreating fighter…

As they got in closer the enemy plane finally became visible: "Blanco that's a Yellow with the Luftwaffe emblem!" Said Mouette 2.

"Leave it to our eternal nemesis's to spoil the party!" Said Mouette 4 with disgust in his voice.

The Rafales caught up with the Yellow and broke formation when the Yellow barrel rolled away to the left. Mouette 2 tried to follow the Yellow while Mouette 4 broke off to the far-left to try to flank the Yellow.

Mouette was angry now. The SU-37 was obviously piloted by an expert and he was barely manging to stay on its tale: "Merde! Blanco that litte bastard is too good! You gotta flank him when he's not paying attention!... I'll distract him with some cannon fire, flank him when I say Go!" Mouette 4 responded with a roger and Mouette 2 waited for Mouette 4 to get closer before opening fire. Meanwhile he was having a hard time keeping up. That Yellow was forcing him to go through some high G's to keep up: "Unhhhhh!" cried Mouette 2 as he was forced into a high G Dive to keep up with the Yellow. Finally Mouette 2 saw Mouette 4 coming in…: "Allright, ready… GO!" Mouette 2 pulled hard on his trigger as the 20mm canon shells flew out and arced towards the SU-37. The Tracers went wide and weren't even close to the SU-37, but the trick had the desired effect. The Yellow did an hard turn to the left to move away from the tracers but ended up right in the middle Mouette 4's line of fire…

Mouette 2 couldn't keep up with the extreme turn and lost his place on the Yellow's tail. But Mouette was ectastic. He'd forced the the Yellow into Mouette 4's path…now all he had to do was watch.

Mouette 4 was coming in at high speed and the Yellow's right turn made him exposed to his missiles: "Mange de la Merde Fils de Pute!" Shouted mouette 4 as he pushed his missile launch button. 2 Magics leapt of there pylons and went after the vulnerable SU-37's backside... Suddenly the SU-37 tipped vertically at 80 degrees 'It's too late to pull up punk!' thought Mouette 4. But the SU-37 didn't and Mouette 4's eyes were wide open in shock as the SU-37 lost most of its speed causing the 2 missiles to over shoot and blow up harmlessly 130 meters away from the SU-37. Mouette 4 was brought out of his trance when he was forced to pull up hard to avoid getting hit by the SU-37 that was coming his way: "Ahhhhhh doggy poo! That dirty Kraut want's to play kamikaze now…" He was cut off by a cry on the radio channel  
"Blanco He's on your tail!" Mouette 4 never managed to acknpwledge the warning as a heat-seaker missile struck his Rafale's backside…

Mouette 2's stomach clenched: "Noooooooo! Blanco!" Mouette 2 felt sick...He started having flashbacks about Blanco: The day he'd met Blanco for the first time at the Academie de l'air, The day Blanco saved him from jumping over that bridge, There first combat exercise when him and Blanco had won against there instructors…

Mouette 2 snapped out of his trance when the missile alarm started beeping. He turned hard but it was no use. The missile caught-up and went up his nimber 2 engine. The back of his Rafale instantly caught fire and Mouette 2 started losing control as his plane went into a dive towards the Ocean… Mouette 2 just sat there thinking about Blanco as his Master alarm and electronic noises and lights went off all around him... The altimeter started flashing his rapidly dwindling altitude… 'Blanco is gone…' thought mouette 2, his altimeter flashed 15000 ft, 'I've got no one now', 13424 ft, 'That ' Fils de Pute Yellow in his ducking SU-37 took away blanco!' 9834 ft, 'He took away all my friends and comrades!' 7654 ft, And now he's gonna take away my life, 4653 ft, 'I can't let him have that!', 2134 ft...And as everything started falling apart all around him, Mouette 2 came to a Conclusion: "I'm gonna live and Kill you Yellow! Whatever it takes I'll kill you for all of my friends and comrades that perished today!" 483 ft. Mouette 2 pulled his eject curtain too cover his face as his canopy detached itself from his plane. Mouette 2 then clenched his teeth as he was forced out of his plane at some 15G's...

The Last thing Mouette 2 saw before blacking out on that day was the Enemy Pilot saluting him and the yellow number 001 under the SU-37 Cockpit...  
----------------------------------------------

Translations:  
fils de Pute-son of a bich  
Mange de la merde-eat doggy poo  
gamin-kid

PS: not for the faintharted...


End file.
